JE130: Wish Upon a Star Shape
is the 37th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis One night, while on the way to Blackthorn City, Ash and Co. see a spaceship crashing, from where a Cleffa evacuates before it crashes and lands on Phanpy. Team Rocket notices and wants it, but they aren't the only ones. Meet Ken and Mary of the Pokémon Mystery Club. Their job: discover and research the mysteries of space Pokémon. Which team will get the Cleffa, and are the PMC just as incompetent as Team Rocket? Episode Plot The heroes are enjoying the night. Ash eats some food, so Misty tells him to appreciate other stuff. They gaze upon a shooting star, so Misty wishes she had a Water Pokémon nobody has seen yet, Brock wants to meet the girl of his dreams and Ash a victory at the Blackthorn Gym. However, the shooting star is still falling and circles around, so Ash thinks it is a UFO. Something falls down out of it, onto the Phanpy, while the UFO crashes onto the mountain. The heroes go to check it out, while two people watch and are interested in that. The heroes see it is a Cleffa, so Phanpy saved its life by being a cushion. They see Cleffa is sad about the UFO crash. The heroes remember about the Clefairy spaceship back in Kanto. Since Cleffa evolve into Clefairy, it may be there are some of its friends into that UFO. The heroes decide to help it, while Team Rocket observe. They go to capture it, but notice two people, who study Cleffa up close. The heroes demand to know who they are, so they are Mary and Ken of the PMC: Pokémon Mystery Club. They want Cleffa to study it, since there is a theory it came from outer space. The heroes are hesitant, as they may be from Team Rocket. Ken and Mary wouldn't want any business with that foul organization, so Team Rocket objects, revealing themselves. Team Rocket wants the Cleffa, too, but Mary and Ken construct the machine, making Team Rocket surprised they can afford it. PMC fires a rocket, which tries to capture Cleffa, but Phanpy carries it away. PMC tries to fire another rocket, but Pikachu blows it and electrocutes them with a Thunderbolt. The heroes and Team Rocket go to find Phanpy. The heroes believe they headed for the mountain where the UFO crashed. Team Rocket is annoyed Cleffa and Phanpy went away, so Meowth drops a stick and points at the way they need to go. Mary and Ken laugh at them, knowing a stick will not point them at the right direction. They construct a machine (making Team Rocket blind for its glow) and manage to find where Cleffa and Phanpy are. Next, they construct a bulldozer, then drive into the forest. PMC manages to corner Phanpy and Cleffa to an end of a cliff. Phanpy tries to tackle a tree, but fails. The PMC come, so Phanpy manages to fall down a tree, so transports itself and Cleffa over the cliff. Ken and Mary fire a harpoon to get over a cliff, but Team Rocket's bomb falls, intercepting the harpoon. Ken and Mary fire a plunger, binding Team Rocket's balloon so they won't get ahead. The heroes see they are distracted, so can cross the cliff. They see Phanpy carried Cleffa across, so follow in its steps. Soon, the heroes notice the crashed UFO. They notice the Clefairy crashed, but also know that Clefairy have no parts to repair the ship, unlike the last time when they scavenged the whole town for parts. Phanpy runs off with Cleffa, who joins the Clefairy. However, Ken and Mary appear, who are delighted they can offer the world info on Clefairy's arrival via spaceships. However, Team Rocket appear as well and transform their balloon into a robot. Phanpy tries to defend Cleffa, but gets pushed away by the robot. Pikachu tries to blow up the robot, but it is electric-proof. However, Ken and Mary construct their own robot and attack Team Rocket. Meowth goes to fire a cannon, but nothing happens. Team Rocket notices Clefairy are dissolving their robot to repair their spaceship. Phanpy goes to get Cleffa aboard the spaceship, but the Clefairy still try to repair the ship. Team Rocket proposes to PMC to work together to get Clefairy. Mary and Ken agree, as they have no other devices. Meowth orders them to call reinforcements, but Ken and Mary reply they are the only members of PMC. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Team Rocket and PMC, electrocuting them. With the attack, the spaceship absorbs some of the electricity, powering itself up. Phanpy rolls out, blasting both teams away. Suddenly, the spaceship is flying away. Cleffa goes to the ship, then sees its friend, Phanpy, before taking off. Suddenly, Cleffa evolves into the Clefairy and hoovers to the spaceship. Phanpy recalls its few memories with Cleffa, so Ash comforts it, telling it might see them again. Next day, Mary and Ken are investigating crop circles. They see a Snorlax made them and are confident to search for more mysteries. However, Snorlax rolls and squishes the PMC. Debuts Character *Ken *Mary Pokémon Cleffa Trivia *This episode's Japanese and American air dates are 366 days apart. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Voltorb. Quotes James: One, two. Jessie: Three, four. Jessie/James: Team Rocket's who we're rooting for. Meowth: More! Jessie/James: One, two, three, four. Team Rocket's who we're rooting for. Meowth: More! Jessie/James: Red, blue, black, white, Team Rocket's gonna win this fight. Meowth: That's right! Ken: Watch in amazement as we construct what a without a doubt the greats offensive device the PMC has ever created. Jessie: Worried yet? James: He's just bluffing. Meowth: We're not afraid. Ken: Behold! The Tri-tipped Dual-gripped Masher Monster! James: Excuse me, but is anyone other then me feeling a draft? Jessie: It does feel a brisk in here. Huh? Jessie/James/Meowth: (Screaming) Meowth: We're being taken apart piece by piece by those pesky Clefarian space balls! Jessie: Ah! Now I remember! Those are the same little pink pirates we saw before. Jessie/James/Meowth: Team Rocket's deflated again! Gallery The unusual shooting star JE130 2.jpg A Cleffa falls on Phanpy JE130 3.jpg Cleffa gazes upon the crashed starship JE130 4.jpg Mary and Ken examine the Cleffa JE130 5.jpg Team Rocket is surprised at PMC's tech JE130 6.jpg Mary and Ken get electrocuted JE130 7.jpg The device blinds Team Rocket JE130 8.jpg Cleffa and Phanpy cross the wood bridge JE130 9.jpg Mary and Ken are to launch the harpoon JE130 10.jpg Ken and Mary bind Team Rocket JE130 11.jpg Team Rocket's new machine JE130 12.jpg PMC vs. Team Rocket JE130 13.jpg Clefairy salvage Team Rocket's parts JE130 14.jpg Phanpy took Cleffa to the UFO JE130 15.jpg Ken and Mary, the only members of PMC JE130 16.jpg Cleffa evolves into a Clefairy JE130 17.jpg The PMC is about to get squished }} Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes